broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
My Little Pony: Trinity
Note: This project has been '''CANCELED' due to inconsistency with MLP:FiM canon.'' My Little Pony: Trinity (production name Ponytale: Trinity) was User:Mystic Monkey's second MLP:FiM fangame project after the canceled Ponytale: Midnight Castle. It would have been aimed at the majority of bronies but gameplay wise easy for a younger audience. Unlike the canceled Midnight Castle game, the story to this game did not originally contradict the canon to the [[W:C:mlp:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic|cartoon My Little Pony Friendship is Magic]] (at least the fanfictional parts didn't originally directly contradict what is canon). Description The game was planned to have been a platforming, action-adventure genre where all of the six ponies from the cartoon were playable, each with passive or aggressive advantages in gameplay. The player was limited to play as only a team of three of the six ponies, allowing players to play as their favourate ponies and introducing replay value to the game. The story was that the artifacts which are the Elements of Harmony were destroyed by Grogar but the powerful magic that is the Elements of Harmony still existed as part of Equestria and that Princess Celestia assigned Twilight Sparkle and her friends to find the Six Shrines of Harmony that were located somewhere across Equestria. Contradictions and Cancelation The reason why the game was canceled was because it was intended to be canon to the cartoon. The game was canceled after season 3-4 because of the contradictions. As Ponytale is a "pseudo-canon" fanfiction, it follows canon based lore closely. The game also required very specific lore elements in order for the game to be balanced and work as a fair game. What was planned *The title Ponytale: Trinity was the production name and was changed. While all MLP:FiM fan-work by User:Mystic Monkey is called Ponytale, these stories usually center on his pony Epic Mount. Being that this game will closely be based on the cartoon than Ponytale. Epic Mount himself will have a minor role in the game as a guide through Everfree Forest. *Accessories, each pony can wear at least one and grant pony additional status abilities or immunities. s.]] *The game would of had some original content, such as the main enemies of the game will be boars, they are from the tribe of warrior pigs known as the Razorbacks and have been deluded to help Grogar. While they serve as the foot soldiers of the game, monsters such as manticores, cockatri and timberwolves will be enemies you can fight. There is no actual bloodshed nor defeating these enemies will result in there death, they will just dissapear video-game style than by logic. *Epic Mount would of been in the game as a side-character. His role would be that of guide in tutorial portion of the game as well as be significant to help Fluttershy with the Shrine of Kindness. *The shrines would only respond to it's respected pony, in which a challenge or mini game will happen in which that pony will proove themselves to the founding pony. *The projects was considered to be ressurected as a ''Them's Fightin' Herds'' fan game, howeve rit is too early to tell of how it can work. The six fighters for the game are inbalanced to fit in with original gameplay for MLP:Trinity. Please note My Little Pony: Trinity is not to be confused with Trinity Reborn by Legacy350 Category:Software